Naruto: Dawn of the Rinnegan
by Angry Hamster
Summary: What if, on the night the Kyuubi attacked, the Gobi was also present? How will life be for Naruto and his twin, who is also a jinchuriki,as they face the dangers of a shinobi world? Hated by their own village what will become of them?
1. Prologue

**Dawn of the Rinnegan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I affiliated in any way with Naruto. I just like the show and manga's so I wrote this fan-fiction. This fan-fiction belongs to me. If you want to use it in any way shape or form, you'll need my permission first. All original characters / techniques belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The dual attack<strong>

**A/N: Well I have wanted to write my own Naruto fan-fiction for quite some time now and have **_**finally**_** decided what to write. Hope you like it and feel free to review – just make sure that if you feel the need to criticize the story give your reasons.**

**(Please note that there will be angst – although not overly large amounts). You have been warned.**

**IMPORTANT: Naruto will have a twin sister and they will both be jinchūriki (Naruto will have the Kyuubi and his sister, the Gobi). **

**I have pairings planned – but I am open to suggestion.**

**Because Naruto's sister holds the Gobi, the character of Han will not exist (canon holder of Gobi). **

**Naruto will be powerful in this story (although it won't be immediate) and will eventually have the Rinnegan. If you don't like this idea then don't read – simple.**

**Finally this story is M rated due to violence, gore, language, torture and possible future sexual themes – so do not read if you are offended by such topics. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Speaking**"**

_**'**__Thinking__**'**_

**Jutsus /"Summons Speaking"/"Demons Speaking"**

_**'Summons Thinking'/'Demons Thinking'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield October 10<strong>**th**** (Night of the Kyuubi and Gobi attack)**

"Hold back the beasts and wait for the Hokage" shouted a bloodied Jounin to his platoon behind him, whilst desperately firing off his most powerful jutsu in an attempt to buy time for their leader who was currently coming up with a plan to defeat the demons.

However despite the valiant efforts of all of the Jounins, Chunins and ANBU on the battlefield not a single attack caused major damage to the great demonic deities. In fact the only wound received between the two demons was when an ANBU captain had used **Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet) **at point blank range, on the Gobi, and even then the once, charred flesh healed within seconds.

Things didn't look promising and the only hope the leaf shinobi had was that their leader the Yondaime Hokage would come up with a solution to this threat, before all of Konohagakure was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office things were hectic. Minato Namikaze, more commonly known as Konoha's Yellow Flash or the great Yondaime Hokage, had just finished the preparations for the jutsu needed to summon the Shinigami. This jutsu would efficiently stop the beasts … but it required the use of two human sacrifices as containers and would result in his almost immediate death once completed.<p>

His plan was simple two children – for their bodies would adapt to house the demons, rather than disintegrate like an adults – would become jinchūriki, the village would be saved and Konoha's military power would rival Kumo's. Everything would be fine…if it wasn't for one, no two problems; he would have to use his only children as the sacrifices.

He had thought long and hard on what he should do but in the end he had to put the village first and his own wants second.

'_After all'_ he thought sadly,_ 'how could I ask of others what I am not willing to do myself as the leader of this village?'_

When he had broken the news to his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's ANBU leader, the greatly feared – **Aka no Shi (Red Death)** had – at first – protested but in the end, after much persuasion, agreed to his decision, requesting only that he made it his final wish for the village to see her children as heroes.

It had broken Minato's heart to hear this request from his wife, as he knew there would be little chance of the villagers accepting them – but he was not going to worry her – she was very weak and the stress could kill her.

And now, as he stood in his office, he glanced down to the two bundles in his arms – his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his daughter Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze. He smiled as he held them – and after passing on his last wish to Hiruzen Sarutobi, that the children are viewed as saviours and not the demons re-incarnated, he left for the battlefield.

* * *

><p>On the battlefield there were numerous causalities, with mauled bodies strewn across the once peaceful landscape, everything seemed lost as the two demons had just breached the village's walls after massacring the final battalion that were in their way. Just as the final wave of reserve shinobi were about to engage the beasts there was a large puff of white smoke revealing the Fourth Hokage riding atop his boss summon Gamabunta.<p>

To the remaining shinobi it was a sight for sore eyes and taking his arrival as the signal to retreat moved hastily out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>"So Minato" <strong>grunted Gamabunta after observing his now perilous situation, breathing out a thick cloud of smoke,** "I hope you haven't gone senile just yet, as you must know that I AM NO MATCH FOR A TAILED BEAST, MUCH LESS TWO OF THEM."**

"It's alright" replied Minato, a smile etched on his face, "I just need you to stall them long enough for me to seal them away, with **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin** **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal).**

"**Very well" **the toad boss replied,** "however it saddens me to let you do this – you were the greatest shinobi I ever knew and I was proud to let you sign the contract."**

And with that remark the duo began their final battle together.

* * *

><p>It had taken the best part of ten minutes before Minato had the opportunity to perform the jutsu – he had had to wait until Gamabunta herded the demons close to each other, or he wouldn't be able to seal both of them at the same time.<p>

Once in place though, he rapidly formed the necessary hand-signs and with a cry of **"Kage Bunshin" **followed by **"Shiki Fuujin" **the death god himself was summoned.

Using all of his will power Minato directed the hand of the death god through his body and into the Kyuubi, with his shadow clone doing exactly the same with the Gobi. As the souls of the legendary beasts were ripped from their bodies, he pushed them into the two infants.

There was a bright flash of white light as the demons were forced inside containers, many times smaller than their original form.

Minato allowed himself a small and tires smile – he had done it. He had fought not one, but two bijuu and had come out on top. With the last of his fading strength he **Hiraishined** to his office and placed the two jinchūriki in their wooden crib, before succumbing to deaths call.

* * *

><p>The Sandaime, who had been waiting for him to return, caught his successor's now lifeless body and signalled for an ANBU to take him to the morgue. Letting out a weary sigh he turned to the sleeping babes who, despite having just experienced a demon being shoved in their gut, were completely silent in their sleep.<p>

Allowing a lone tear to fall from his eye he thought about how hard their life would now be. He knew that the villagers – especially the civilians – would not accept them and that he would have to keep their parents identity a secret for now.

'If only your mother survived,' he thought to himself. He had just received a report stating that Kushina had died, due to a shockwave caused by the Kyuubi. Already weakened from childbirth, and struggling to remain conscious, the blast of concentrated Youkai had destroyed the former Kyuubi host.

With her untimely death her two children had been left all alone in the world to face a village who would probably be calling for their blood within the week.

'Minato, Kushina' he thought, with a frown etched on his face 'I will not let your deaths be in vain and I will do all I can to protect them.'

He was so deep in thought, though, planning on how he could help the twins, he didn't notice when an ANBU **Shunshined **into his office.

After clearing his throat several times the ANBU finally manage to get the attention of the Sandaime.

"Sorry, didn't notice you there" said a thoughtful Sarutobi.

Resisting the urge to sweat-drop the ANBU delivered his a message scroll and left with a **Shunshin**.

"Oh crap," exclaimed a now annoyed veteran, reading the contents of the scroll. "It's a council meeting."

* * *

><p>After assigning an ANBU squad to guard and watch over the sleeping infants, he left for the meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the council room located in the base of the Hokage tower, he passed through the imposing double doors to be greeted with the wailing, shouts and screams from various members – most notably the civilian side of the council. After placing himself in the seat reserved for the Hokage he let out a burst of K.I. to silence them.<p>

'_Honestly,' _he thought_, 'why do I have a civilian section of the council – no other hidden village does unless they are at war and need additional guidance.'_

He sighed again and looked around the room taking in the appearances of all the members. On his right there was the shinobi section, which was made up of the leaders of the most important clans in Konoha. They were the: Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha and Yamanaka. On his left though, was the civilian side of the council. This section was made up of the governors of civilian life – responsible for education, trade, law etc.

Two of the most annoying council members were also present. His 'rival' Danzo, also had a seat on the civilian council…as did Momo Haruno. Momo was a shrieking banshee of a civilian and with pink hair and green eyes looked like an older version of her daughter Sakura Haruno. **(A/N: I don't know who Sakura's mother is – no one does – so I made up a name and gave her a seat on the council – oh, and in case you're wondering Momo means peach in Japanese).**

The final two people present at council meetings were his personal advisors, and once teammates, Homura and Koharu.

"First of all, before anyone starts screaming or complaining – inserts glare at Momo – I have reinstated myself as Hokage due to Minato's unfortunate and untimely death. Also the lack of suitable candidates for the position of Godaime, mean that I '_unfortunately' _have to take up my old job – so I **will** be addressed accordingly."

There was a resounding cry of "Hai, Hokage-sama," before silence once again befell the room.

"Now then, this meeting has been officially started and you are allowed to voice any of your concerns," stated the Hokage, trying desperately to suppress the migraine he felt coming on due the stress of the last few hours. He knew that this meeting would affect the lives of the two jinchūriki for the remainder of their lives.

He knew that there would be bitterness against the twins, due their 'tenants,' but he hoped, almost blindly, that he was wrong.

Whilst most of the shinobi side of the council remained indifferent to the news of the two jinchūriki – they had faith in the Yondaime Hokage and would judge the actions of the two children rather than execute them out of fear, there were some exceptions – the Uchiha and Danzo. Both wanted the children to be turned into living weapons or killed before they became a threat. Although many clan leaders voiced their opposition Danzo received support from Homura and Koharu – who were much more militant than their ex-teammate.

The want to kill the jinchūriki was backed by the entire civilian council – they had neither the knowledge nor the belief that the seal would contain the demons and that the children were only jailers – not the re-incarnate of the beasts.

Soon there was a huge commotion in which the civilians and others against the twins demanded their death and the Hokage, along with the backing of every clan (except the Uchiha) shot down their proposals.

Finally the arguing was too much for Sarutobi and he released a burst of KI strong enough to silence everyone in the room.

"That is enough, as the Hokage I am passing a SS-class law that as of now forbids anyone from speaking about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto and the Gobi inside of Hikari. Anyone who disobeys this command will suffer death."

"But Hokage-sama," started a whiney civilian…

"No buts," interrupted an irritated Sarutobi, "they will kept in the dark about their 'tenants' and will be placed in the orphanage tomorrow – this meeting is now dismissed."

* * *

><p>Upon his return to his office he dismissed the ANBU guards and checked on the sleeping twins.<p>

He smiled faintly as he watched their steady breathing – it was most calming after the additional stress caused by the council meeting. He would have to keep a close eye on the twin's lives from now on – who knew what dangers (i.e. Danzo, the Uchiha, the civilian council, etc.) the future would bring?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok that's the prologue done then, *wipes sweat away from forehead* please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time…**

**Ja Ne **

**Angry Hamster**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dawn of the Rinnegan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I affiliated in any way with Naruto. I just like the show and manga's so I wrote this fan-fiction. This fan-fiction belongs to me. If you want to use it in any way shape or form, you'll need my permission first. All original characters / techniques belong to me.**

**Chapter One: A harsh beginning**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back so you know what that means … Yes next chapter time.**

**Just a note to say that only Naruto will receive the Rinnegan – Hikari will have a bloodline it just won't be a doujutsu.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates (I have a weak list of explanations at the end).**

**"**Speaking**"**

_**'**__Thinking__**'**_

**"Jutsus"/"Summons Speaking"/"Demons Speaking"**

_**'Summons Thinking'/'Demons Thinking'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Naruto, Hikari age 5:<strong>

It had been five years since the dual attack by the demons. The damage had been extensive, the body count high with morale at an all-time low but – somehow – the village hidden in the leaves had remained.

Sarutobi's immediate return to power had been a main factor in this. His very reputation as the 'God of Shinobi' along with some of the most powerful clans in the elemental nations deterred any attack that may have been launched, despite their reduced man power.

Furthermore – despite the mourning for their beloved fourth – life had continued, perhaps even with a renewed vigour, with civilian and shinobi alike driven to bring their home back to the number one spot in terms of power and influence.

Repairs to the shops and homes of Konoha had been carried out swiftly by the many craftsmen who resided in the village, with the shinobi concentrating on properly fortifying the walls, patrolling the forests and bringing in as much extra income as they possibly could.

So it was a great testament to the will of fire when repairs were finally finished and prosperity had returned to fire country – they hadn't given up and now they could reap the benefits.

With a prideful expression etched on his face Sarutobi addressed the village gathered beneath, joy ringing from his voice with every word uttered:

'Citizens of Konoha, this day mark's the official return to good fortune, and though we may have challenging times ahead, we **will** survive them just as we did six years ago.'

Letting the applause die down Sarutobi started to speak again:

'I know many of you have suffered but I beg of you to think of what we have achieved – we remain to this very day the only village to survive a simultaneous attack by the Bijū, with one even being the most powerful – the nine tailed Kyuubi no Yōko – it is a great testament to our strength, especially the strength gained from protecting our comrades and it's with this I express my gratitude to you all and I hope that you will of fire never lessens.'

With that final statement the aged leader swept from the balcony, cheers sounding all around, that overhung the village centre, back to his office and back to the horror that was paperwork.

**(Time skip of one year)**

**Konoha: Hokage's Office**

"Hey jiji," chorused Naruto and Hikari, a bright smile mirrored on both of their faces.

They had just entered the dubbed 'old man's' office at the very top of the Hokage tower for a weekly meeting that they had attended for as long as they could remember. Each week, without fail Sarutobi would find time for them – a time where they could escape the hate filled glares and relax as much children their age should.

"Hello, there Naruto-kun, Hikari-chan," was the warm reply.

Sarutobi looked forward to the time he could spend with the siblings, even if it was for a mere hour a week. Sighing deeply, he wished upon whatever deity might be listening, that he could spend more time with his 'adoptive grandchildren' but with the councillors threatening him at every turn and his sworn nemesis – PAPERWORK – he simply couldn't find the time.

"…so what does that mean…hey jiji you listening?" Queried an inquisitive Naruto.

"Sorry, my boy I was miles away, could you say that again?"

Huffing in mock anger Naruto repeated his previous question – "What does the Will of Fire mean, I heard a couple of Chunin talking about it and I want to know what they meant."

"Well, Naruto-kun," said an aged leader, "it's like this…"

* * *

><p>"… and that is what is meant by the Will of Fire," concluded Sarutobi. He had just spent the last hour explaining to the twins the theory behind the shared Konoha belief. Glancing at the clock on the wall to his far right he sighed, their time was already up.<p>

"Well look at that, it's already sundown."

And true enough, if you looked out of the Office window, behind the Hokage's desk, you could witness the sinking of the sun behind the horizon, a most glorious sight to behold. The evening light bathed the village below, the beautiful golden shades dancing across the streets and buildings they touched. It seemed like a picture of paradise with everywhere you looked bathed in an unearthly, radiant glow – never hinting at the darkness that surely follows the light.

"It seems like it's time for us to leave jiji," whispered Hikari, pushing past Naruto and hurrying out of the room – closely followed by her brother.

"Hmm," rumbled the Hokage – he had seen the reluctance in her eyes, but surely if something was wrong then they'd tell him, wouldn't they? After all the reports from the ANBU he had entrusted with them had never described anything that would warrant such fear, nothing more than a rude gesture or comment had ever been reported, and despite his high intelligence this is what the famed professor believed.

'_No'_ concluded Sarutobi, _'they're fine, it must have been a trick of the light.'_

And this was probably the greatest failing in his life – one that would haunt him for the remainder of his days – the ignorance to the jinchūrikis' plight, for all was not well with Naruto and Hikari.

* * *

><p>Arriving at their apartment, if you could it that, the twins glanced at each other, surveying the shabby complex in front of them – it was most definitely not a place for children. The once green paint, covering most of the outside walls was flaking, revealing the rotting wood underneath. The entire building itself was slanted, with the tilled roof dangerously balanced over a structure whose supports had given out long ago.<p>

Even without these structural faults there were only fifteen hospitable rooms out of the sixty five it had been originally accommodated for. No one else lived here for both the obvious reasons as well as possible 'contamination' by the 'demons'. One of these otherwise inhospitable rooms, however, had been given to the jinchūriki and – despite its state of disrepair – was their home.

Climbing up a rickety staircase, skilfully avoiding the rotten fourth step, they tiptoed nervously along a whitewashed balcony – heading for their apartment at the far end. Whilst it may be true that no one lived here, many of the villagers had taken great delight in booby trapping the walkway a fact that had made the twins extremely aware, but nervous about their surroundings at all times.

Upon reaching their numberless apartment, the numbers having long since faded off, they pushed the door upon open. It groaned horribly as it opened – letting out a damp, musty odour from the rooms beyond. Entering, the dark and forbidding hallway, Hikari crept towards the kitchen scouring for obstacles, whilst Naruto fumbled along the wall panels for the light switch.

Finding the switch didn't take long and the apartment was soon bathed in a soft glow, highlighting a Spartan interior – though none of it by choice – with very little furniture and only the barest essentials that someone could live on.

Heading to one of the two doorways that branched off the main room they entered the bedroom –despite the lack of bed – they padded gently across the sanded, oak floor towards their respective sheets.

Bidding, a muffled goodnight Naruto fell quickly asleep – still dressed in the poor excuse for clothes he had worn through the day.

Hikari stayed awake a bit longer. Thinking about how bad their lives had become after being kicked out of the orphanage. Add to that the incompetent ANBU _guards _assigned for their *coughprotectioncough* and the refusal of service by most of the store owners in Konoha…

Sighing to herself she thanked Kami once more for her brother. No matter what she could always rely on her Aniki. He was always there for her and the only one in the village except jiji – whose intentions were questionable – who she actually trusted.

Curling up into a ball and burying herself deep within the covers Hikari whished for a change for the better, but as we know – fate can be a right bitch.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Hikari awoke – she had been having a nightmare. In her dream she had been floating in complete darkness, paralyzed by a primal fear, unable to move with a feeling as if some great monster was just behind her … just waiting to sink its teeth into her flesh. The only sound she could hear was deep raspy breathing, seemingly echoing in her surroundings. She didn't know why this was so scary – she didn't even <em>see<em> anything, but the sheer terror of facing an embodiment of pure evil was just to clear – as if it was latched on to her very soul. **(A/N: One guess who she dreamt about).**

After slowing her erratic breathing and calming her racing pulse, she crept silently out of bedroom to get herself a glass of water, she needed to think.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the bedroom, she sipped her ice cold drink, savouring the feeling as it soothed her parched throat, and thought about what they could do tomorrow. They couldn't go to the academy – they were too young, they couldn't go to the park – even if the children would play with them, their parents still wouldn't let them anywhere near – threating to send a mob after them if they didn't scram.<p>

Reflecting over the past few years she paused outside the sliding door that partitioned the apartment into segments.

**Flashback**

**Naruto, Hikari age 4**

"GET OUT AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE COME BACK," a shrill voice screamed from behind the closed doors of Konoha's orphanage.

Anyone still standing around would have then witnessed a supposedly shocking event – the matron of the orphanage dragging two scruffy children down the dirt path, heading for the spiked iron gates fixated in-between high brick walls.

Forcing open the gates she lobbed the whimpering children into the street, glaring at their forms the whole time.

**Flashback Kai**

'_That had been the first time we were exposed to the harsh reality in life.' _Hikari reminisced_._

Of course their first four years at the orphanage were not pleasant, but they had each other and apart from the glares and whispering behind their backs were treated like any other resident. This all changed however, when the previous owner retired and Mrs *shudder* Dartmoor took over.

For the first week nothing seemed to change, but after witnessing Naruto punch another boy, she had snapped. In a fit of rage she had cast them out not even asking why they were fighting – which was in fact to protect Hikari from a particular nasty bully.

For three days the twins had lived on the streets – desperately trying to survive against the cruel hatred of the village.

On the third day they had been discovered by Sarutobi, but the damage had been done and they had very little trust for those who were supposed to take care of them. In fact Naruto had adopted a philosophy by which he would protect Hikari from all harm – he would not see her cry again.

Sarutobi had been furious and had immediately ordered an ANBU squad to look over after them until they had somewhere to live – he would not stand for this in his village.

His good intentions were flawed though. The ANBU squad he had assigned carried out their orders as inefficiently as possible, whilst still obeying the Hokage's decree. They allowed the twins to be chased by mobs and only stopped the attacks before any serious damage was done. Furthermore, as if to add insult to injury, they forced the twins to live in the most rundown apartment they could find.

The children had protested at first, but a few well-placed threats had silenced their complaints.

For the past two years they had scraped by, adopting a façade by which they never let anyone know how much they were hurting.

This had even fooled Sarutobi – who despite his best wishes had placed his faith blindly in his supposed most loyal shinobi and ignored the otherwise apparent signs of mistreatment.

* * *

><p>Sighing lightly Hikari re-entered the bedroom and crept over to her sheets – perhaps tomorrow would be a good day?<p>

'_After all' _she thought as sleep once again claimed her _'it can't get much worse than this…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that's it *ducks behind bookshelf, whilst trying to escape angry reviewers***

**Now before anyone starts – I know this chapter was short but please forgive me. I had writers block, a HUGE pile of essays … the list goes on.**

**And now for my lovely reviewers**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force – **Thank you for reviewing and a **big** thank you for all the help you have given me for my story.

**ero-sennin56 – **Thank you and please keep reading.

**Itachifreak8271 – **Thank you for your long review. As for bashing I would like to bash Sasuke and maybe a couple of others BUT I won't if I get too many reviewers saying no.

**To everyone else who read my story, added it to alerts, messaged me etc – THANK YOU this keeps me going**

**Ja Ne**

**Angry Hamster**


End file.
